Nothing Ventured
by macmoosie
Summary: Shane Grey kissed me, Alec Martin. His lips were warm and soft, tasting of root beer and faintly of mint, probably his chapstick. He broke the kiss, our foreheads and noses touching as he breathed heavily. “I love you Alec.” “I love you too, Shane.”
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. I do own the original characters featured in this story and they aren't to be mentioned or used elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** So, I finally got around to writing the Camp Rock story I wanted. I had a great idea for this one and I just had to start writing before I lost it, so here it is, the first part of the Shane/Alec Camp Rock story, Nothing Ventured. The story is mostly always in Alec's point of view, but on occasion, I'll switch it up to someone else's or in third person. Enjoy!

* * *

1/

Camp Rock. Great. I can't believe my parents signed me up for this. They said I was a "talented teenager who should pursue his dream to be in the music business." I laughed every time they told me that. It's not like I thought I wasn't talented, I knew I was, but it's not like I'm the only person in the world who can sing and play the guitar and drums. But my parents signed me up anyway, packed my bags, kissed my forehead, and said they'd see me later. My uncle drove me to the place early Saturday morning, right after breakfast. We arrived around 10ish and everyone was already there. "Uncle Scott, can you believe they forced me into this?" I asked, sitting stiffly in his dark blue BMW M5.

He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "Look, Alec. You're talented, you're smart, you're outgoing, you're tough as hell. You'll survive."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at the other teenagers standing around and conversing. I sighed and strummed my fingers along my leg, never taking my eyes off the 'Camp Rock' sign above the entrance to the grounds. He cleared his throat and set his coffee cup in the holder. "So, you ready to do this?"

I nodded once and got out of the car. He opened the trunk revealing my luggage bags and guitar case, the limited edition Fender Stratocaster with the Union Jack design printed on it sitting inside. I hoisted it over my shoulder and picked up my black backpack, holding it by my side. Scott unloaded the two black and yellow duffel bags from the trunk and set them down, closing it. "Don't forget, I'll stop by to bring you your drum set later today."

I sighed again and nodded. "All right."

He smiled and held my shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You have your cell phone - your mom, dad, and I are just a phone call away. I know you don't like being away from home for long…hell, if I had it my way, you wouldn't even be here, but it's what Angela and my brother think is best for you." I nodded again. He kissed my forehead and smiled. "See you soon."

He got in the sedan and revved the engine twice before driving away. I cleared my throat and looked around. My eyes stopped on someone I recognized - my friend Amanda from freshmen year in high school - I didn't even have to say a word. She spotted me and dashed through the crowd of people, stopping once to set her stuff down next to mine. She jumped into a hug, squeezing me tight. "Alec! I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"

I looked around again and looked back at her. "I've been better," I hesitated to say. "My parents made me do this."

She laughed and scratched her arm awkwardly. "Yeah, mine too, but I don't know, I kind of want to do this. I mean, it'll be a really good opportunity."

"Yeah. Maybe if I'm lucky, we'll get the same camp…house…thing."

"Yeah I never know what those are called anyway. I once tried Googling it - nothing. But…"

"What?"

"I was hoping to get paired up with Shane Grey."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?"

"You've never heard of Shane Grey? The lead singer from the band Connect 3? Along with Nate and Jason?"

"He comes here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he came the last time Camp Rock opened, and he'll be here almost every time. He's already famous and whatnot, so he basically just does this for fun and the memories he, Nate, and Jason have of this place."

"Doesn't everyone like, love him? How does he not get attacked by the massive fans?"

"Most of them here are already used to him being here so they don't make a big deal out of it."

I nodded and pulled out my phone to check the time. "When does this thing start?"

She was about to reply when who I assumed was the camp leader stood up on the stage in the middle of the grounds and talked through a bullhorn. "Welcome to Camp Rock!" he greeted with a British accent, the teenagers surrounding him cheering in response. "All right, all right, settle down. Now, I'm sure most of you want to get settled into your bunks and all that, and some of you are wondering who's going to be staying with Shane Grey?"

More cheering and screaming from the crowd. I flinched as three girls next to me almost had a heart attack upon hearing the celebrity's name. I blinked and focused on the man talking. "Right, well we've chosen at random before we sorted everyone into their bunks, and the person that'll be staying in the Presidential Suite," the two words made a lot of the teen girls laugh. "With Shane is…Alec Martin!"

Amanda gasped and jumped up and down screaming, pointing at me. "Alec, it's you!"

My eyes widened. Great. More attention. I sighed and tried to melt into a discreet little puddle. No luck. The camp leader told everyone to settle down and continued talking. "Now, everyone else - in order to find out where you'll be staying, head over to one of the several camp leaders, give them your name, and they'll tell you where you'll be." He looked around and smiled. "Well don't just stand there and stare at me! Get out there and get rocking!"

Everyone cheered again and headed over to the camp leaders to find out where to go. Amanda hugged me and said she'd see me later before turning to find a camp leader. "Wait, Amanda. Where's the _Presidential Suite_?"

She laughed and pointed across the grounds to a camp house in the middle, surrounded by bushes and small trees, a sign that said 'Presidential Suite' written on it. She smiled and turned away, waving as she walked. I gathered my belongings and headed over to my house for the remaining of the summer. I kicked the door open and kicked it closed with my foot, dropping my stuff down on one of the two empty beds.

I exhaled and brushed myself off before having a look at the place. It was rather spacious and better than I'd have expected. First of all, the floor was carpeted, a huge improvement already. Both beds were rather big, obviously made for one person, but still, big. There were two nightstands, one on the left of the first bed, one on the right of the second. Across the room in the right corner was a door leading to the bathroom, and it was a nice one too, complete with a shower. The floor was white linoleum, the sink and toilet the same color. There was a medicine cabinet above the sink, a mirror on the front of it. A towel and wash cloth rack hung from the wall on the side of the door, and blue mat sat on the floor in front of the shower.

I left the bathroom and opened the doors to the closet, a plastic divider in the middle of it, separating one's clothes from another's, giving both inhabitants plenty of room. There were also two dressers, one on one side of the room, another on the other. A large ceiling fan hung from the center of the room as well. "Wow. When they say Presidential Suite, they really mean it."

Putting my jeans and shirts in the closet and my other clothes in the dresser before making the bed, I crossed the room and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark brown eyes radiated boredom and minor aggravation, my black hair gelled into a faux hawk signifying independence. I was about 5' 8", one hundred forty pounds of muscle, musical talent, intelligence, and sarcasm. Once I gained a six pack and v-lines, I felt compelled to take a picture for MySpace with my shirt pulled up. I never thought I'd degrade myself to such a level, but I did, and I was happy. I wore black skinny jeans tucked into black and white Shift combat boots. They weren't really combat boots, more like motorcycle boots, but either why, they were stylish and comfortable. The jeans had front and back pockets that zipper open and closed, my white studded belt around my waist. Attached to the belt hoops on the jeans were black and white checkered suspenders, hanging freely by my side. I wore a black shirt with a white design on the front, and a black jacket with zippers on it, the sleeves pulled up to my forearms. I left it unzipped so my shirt and belt would show, the way I like it, with black sunglasses clipped to the collar of my shirt.

I smiled at my appearance and realized I looked a bit like Michael Jackson in the music video for 'Bad'. I laughed, but stopped instantly when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Shane Grey drop his stuff on the other bed and look up at me and smile. "Hey!" he yelled, making me flinch. "Oh, whoops," he laughed, pulling out his iPod earphones. "Sorry about that. Hey, I'm Shane."

I smiled, "Alec."

"Nice name. Looks like we're room mates."

I nodded and sat on my bed, watching him unpack. He finished and stared at me, tilting his head. "You look like Michael Jackson."

"I told myself that when I put this outfit together," I laughed. He returned the laugh and sat on his bed, facing me.

"So, you're new here?" I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll show you around and tell you everything you want to know. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He nodded. "Junior?"

I nodded. He smiled and looked at the alarm clock. The time was 10:37am. I noticed I owned the same shirt he was wearing, dark blue with thin black horizontal stripes. He had jeans the same color as me, skinny but not as skinny as mine, and white slip on Vans. I liked his hair style a lot - messy, yet stylish. "So, you're the famous Shane Grey," I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm just glad people don't make a big deal of it around here anymore. You should've seen it last summer when I came here - I was being chased around like I robbed a bank."

I laughed, "That's fame for you. So, what do you exactly do here? Not you personally, but in general."

"Well, it's not as bad as you think, it's actually kind of fun, and it's changed since last summer. Depending on what your talent or interest is, you put yourself in groups. Singing, dancing, music producing, playing guitar, drums, piano, all that. Everyone shows everyone else in the group what they've got, and they come together to make something, and then perform it at the end of the year. You can choose to go solo if you want, but everyone has to perform what they've come up with during their time here. Like I said, it's not as bad as it sounds."

I nodded in approval. "It sounds fun. What do you, Shane Grey, do?"

"I teach a dancing class, hang around with people, and I'm going to start going to different groups and joining in what they do, and perform with them. I don't know when I'll do it, probably whenever I feel like it, but this summer, I'm just going to practice some new things. What do you do?"

"I play the guitar and drums."

He smiled, "Not bad. You should play something for me sometime."

"Sure."

"Oh, and you probably didn't know, but the British guy that spoke to everyone this morning is my uncle, the Camp Rock big cheese."

I laughed, a smile coming across my face. Shane was cooler in person, and he was the first famous person I've ever met. I don't think any of my friends will believe I hung out and shared a room with Shane Grey this summer. We spent the rest of the morning talking about random stuff, like our background and stuff, and I learned a lot about him. Then we started talking about serious, personal stuff. He asked me a question and didn't think I took it the right way, but I told him it was all right and I knew what he meant. I learned he was bisexual and only had three girlfriends in his entire life. I myself only had one, and it didn't work out at all. She was one of those people you wanted to get to know better, and once you know more, it's just like "Oh my God, what was I thinking?!", you know?

The clock struck noon and it was time for lunch. I didn't feel like leaving my bed at all. Shane smiled and got my attention. "Hey, how would you like it if I went to get us something for lunch and brought it here so we can hang out? Just you and me."

I smiled, "That'd be pretty awesome."

"All right, I'll be right back."

With that, Shane left the room and headed to the lunch hall. I stretched out on the bed, my arms behind my head, and stared at the ceiling. Shane Grey was an amazing guy. He was bisexual, so was I, and I swore I felt a little something for him. I mean, how could I not? He was sexy, talented, had a great personality - the boy's perfect. I wonder if he'd be interested in me. But then again, what if he just thinks of me as a friend, especially since we just met? I'm not the type of person to take those kinds of chances…but for Shane Grey, that's incredibly worth it.

A few minutes later, Shane came back and jumped on his bed. He handed me a sandwich, a bag of chips, and root beer before getting comfortable on his bed and giving me a look that said he didn't want to stop talking to me. "So, what were we talking about?"

I bit my lip and laughed. "I don't remember."

He smiled and took a sip of his root beer, setting it down on the nightstand. I was about to tell him something when a voice came over the PA system. "Would Alec Martin please come to the camp leader's office, please. Alec Martin to the camp leader's office."

"What for?"

"My drums are here!" I laughed, getting off the bed.

"Wait," he said as I headed for the door, "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Of course not. Come on."

He jumped off the bed and followed me out the door to his uncle's office. When I got there, my uncle was just leaving. He gave me a hug and said he'd see me soon. Shane helped me carry the set back to the room and set it up in the open space on the opposite wall of the two beds. When it was finished, the two of us finished our lunch and Shane showed me his guitar. I showed him mine and he couldn't believe I had one like that. "Where'd you find one with the British flag on it?"

"I had it custom made. It was $30 more, but it was worth it."

I set mine back in it's case and slid it under the bed. Shane caught my eyes in his and smiled. "What?"

"Can I see your cell phone?"

I handed him the black Sidekick Slide and watched as he typed something in and handed it back. "What did you do?"

"I added my cell phone number, that way when this is over, we can hang out whenever we both have free time. It's nice to have a friend who doesn't freak out over you because you're famous."

I smiled, "Thanks." I sighed, wondering whether or not I should tell Shane how I felt about him. I know we just met, but still, maybe he'd feel the same way. I shook my head and looked at him, giving him a smile. "Can I tell you something? It's kind of important."

"I think I already know."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Well, I think I do. You like me."

"How did you know?"

He looked around, hesitant to answer the question. I could tell he wanted to tell me something, but part of him didn't want to say anything. "Shane," I said, his eyes meeting mine. "Don't tell me you're psychic."

He smiled and traced shapes on his bed. "I'm not psychic," he laughed. "It's just, I kind of like you too. I know we just met but I think you're handsome, funny, and I don't know, maybe something could happen - if you want to, I mean."

"So," I smiled, "What are you saying?"

"Do you want to go out with me, Alec?"

My smile grew wider, and I could tell he knew my answer. "Yes."

He returned the smile and kicked his feet back and forth like a shy little kid. I wondered if he was going to tell anyone. No, he wouldn't - he doesn't like all the attention anyway, and something like that would bring him all the attention in the world. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering if you were going to tell anyone, but I know you don't like that sort of attention, neither do I."

He reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a black digital camera. It was a Fujifilm Finepix Z20fd. "I have the same one in green."

He smiled and turned it on. "Come here."

I got up and sat next to him, smiling when I realized what he was doing. He turned the camera toward us and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Smile," he laughed. The flash went off and he showed me the picture - it captured us perfectly. "I'm putting that on MySpace."

I laughed. "You better send me it when you put it up."

"I will," he smiled.

We both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Shane smiled a few times, looking away, but looking back when he realized I was still looking at him. A minute passed, and I wondered if he was waiting for something. I was just about to say something when he leaned in and kissed me. Shane Grey kissed me, Alec Martin. His lips were warm and soft, tasting of root beer and faintly of mint, probably his chapstick.

His arms went around my waist, the kiss growing more intense. A moment later, he broke the kiss, our foreheads and noses touching as he breathed heavily. "I love you Alec."

"I love you too, Shane."

He smiled and kissed me again, this one short but meaningful. I couldn't believe it - I met Shane Grey, fell in love with him, and he felt the same way about me. Maybe this whole Camp Rock thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. I mean, how often does the one you love actually love you back?

All I knew was that I never wanted to leave Shane's side. I wanted to be with him forever.

* * *

Chapter One is finished! I very much enjoyed writing this as I hope you've enjoyed reading it. You should let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Expect Chapter Two very soon.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. I do own the original characters featured in this story and they aren't to be mentioned or used elsewhere without my permission.

**Author's Note:** So, I finally got around to writing the Camp Rock story I wanted. I had a great idea for this one and I just had to start writing before I lost it, so here it is, the first part of the Shane/Alec Camp Rock story, Nothing Ventured. The story is mostly always in Alec's point of view, but on occasion, I'll switch it up to someone else's or in third person. Enjoy!

* * *

2/

The first few days at Camp Rock were great. I met a ton of new people, things for me and Shane were going smoothly, and I was starting out with the guitar, doing a bit of drum practice when I needed to make some heavy noise. Just yesterday, I was banging it out on the drums when Shane came in, his hands covering his ears and told me to keep it down. He was joking of course, but I still gave it a rest and picked up the guitar again. It's day three and I'm loving it here. Remind me to thank my parents for signing me up…but in all honestly, it isn't the fun of the camp that made me thankful for being here. It's Shane of course - if I didn't come here, I never would have met him, and this never would have happened.

Speaking of Shane, he told me to make sure I was back at our room by eight tonight - he said he had a surprise for me. I spent the entire day wondering what it was, and five out of the six times I saw him today, I tried to get him to tell me, but he just smiled and said I'd have to wait. "Come on Shane, waiting is for the patient," I remember myself saying the fourth time. He laughed at that statement, how true it was, and told me it'll be worth waiting for. Did he want to have sex with me? No way, it was definitely too early to even think about that. Right?

It was 7:30pm and I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, wondering where he was and what he had planned. Twenty minutes later, he came in and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, how was your day?" He crossed the room and sat on my bed, leaning in to kiss me.

"It was…eventful."

He smiled and sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. I sat up and faced him, rubbing my eyes. "So, what was this big surprise you had me waiting all day for?"

He reached under his bed and pulled out his acoustic guitar. "Come here." I sat next to him and remained quiet as he tuned the guitar a little. "I was thinking about you all day everyday after we starting going out, and I remembered this song that I love and I thought I'd sing it to you."

I smiled a little, my eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

He started playing the guitar, a tune I faintly recognized. "My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched toward you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you." His voice was like that of an angel's, his eyes locked onto mine, never leaving. "I'm alive, I'm alive…I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding onto what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."

I exhaled, tears beginning to form a little. He saw this and skipped to a more intense part of the song.

"Take my hand, I give it to you, now you own me all I am, you said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe. I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding onto what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healed." He finished the song off with the guitar ending and smiled a bit, tears forming in his eyes too. "I love you, Alec, so much. That song describes how I feel. I never want us to be apart."

"I love you too, Shane," I choked out. He slid the guitar under his bed and held me close to him, feeling his heartbeat. We ended up on his bed, him on top of me, no doubt both of us wishing these beds were bigger. "You know, we can push our beds together."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, but what if someone comes in here?"

"The door's always locked at night, so if someone comes, we can push them apart. Then in the morning, push them apart before we leave to go do whatever."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If you want to."

With that, we pushed our beds together, along with the nightstands. Shane looked at them together and shook his head. "I don't know, it makes the room look bigger and empty."

"So we pull the beds apart a little, but close enough that--"

"If we hold our arms out, we touch?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, exactly.

Moving the beds again, we looked at what we did and decided that was better, that way the room didn't look as huge and empty and we were still close together. "I just wish both of our beds were bigger, that way we could just sleep in one of them together." I nodded in agreement.

Shane gave me a look like he had an idea. "What?"

"Nothing. Wait until you come back tomorrow, you're gonna be surprised."

"Another surprise? Is it another song? Not that I mind at all, you're an excellent singer."

He grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere. But no, it's not another song. You'll have to wait."

"But, waiting is for the patient," we both said my phrase simultaneously, making us both laugh.

"Don't worry, I know you'll love it."

--

The next day, my group progress skyrocketed. Some of the guitarists came up with new pieces and worked them out so they fit together, and it came along nicely. I got back to the room around noontime, eating my lunch on the way. I opened the door and saw Shane laying on his bed, a grin across his face. "Oh my God," I said, jumping as the door shut behind me.

In front of me were two new beds, both bigger, approximately queen sized. They took up more space in the room, making it seem less huge and empty, but perfect and filled. Shane patted the empty space next to him on the bed, so I laid on it next to him, his arm going around me. "You like?"

"Like? I love it! Now we both have our own huge beds and we can sleep together." He smiled and kissed me, rubbing my arm. "How did you get them?"

"I talked to my uncle. I told him the Presidential Suite should have bigger beds, not to mention that the two we had were too small for us, and I mentioned that you move in your sleep, and you fell out of bed twice."

I opened my mouth in protest and laughed. "I did not fall out of bed! As a matter of fact, didn't you do that the other day?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not going to spread that little embarrassing detail about myself." I shook my head and looked at the clock. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, sighing. "My group's meeting again from five to six thirty, and I'm free for the rest of the day. I'd just rather have done the remaining hour altogether with this morning's meeting, but it didn't fit it other members' schedules since their other groups met at other times."

He nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

"No way," I laughed. "As much as I love you, that's too much pressure on my part. Not to mention I'll be embarrassed to perform or work in front of you."

He laughed and shifted positions to face me. "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess, compared to you, I'm nowhere near brilliant. It's like, a parent being with their teen on their first date. Awkward."

"So I'm your father and you're my son now?"

I laughed and kissed him. "No, but you know what I mean."

He smiled and let me go, getting off the bed. He slipped into his sneakers and announced he was going to get lunch and that he'd hurry back. I stretched out on his bed, getting comfortable. I rolled on my stomach and buried my face in his pillow, inhaling his scent. A slight squeal erupted from my throat and I busted out in laughter at my stupidity. I looked around to make sure no one heard me or could see my, my imaginative paranoia kicking in, but I was just being silly. I hugged the pillow and waited for him to get back.

Five minutes later, the door opened, and he sat on the bed. I looked over and smiled at him. "What did you get me?"

"Get you? Didn't you already eat?"

"I was just kidding," I laughed.

He kissed my forehead, his warm, elegant smelling breath brushed across my face. "I know."

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, until I had to meet with my group again. When we finally left, I headed back to the room and found Shane laying in his bed, listening to his iPod. He had changed into a black t-shirt and black on red basketball shorts. The bed sheets were pulled up to about four inches below his waist, his arms across his chest. I set my stuff down and crept over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. He jumped and pulled the earphones out, laughing when he realized it was me. "Thanks for the heart attack."

I smiled at sat on my bed. "You're welcome."

"How was the meet?" He put his iPod in the nightstand drawer and turned to look at me.

"It was all right. Glad it's finally over - I just want to be here and get comfortable." I kicked my shoes off and put them in the closet with the others. That minute, I turned when I saw something strange on the wall behind my drum set, directly opposite our beds. "Shane, why is there a flat screen television on the wall?"

He smiled and sat up in the bed. "I was waiting for you to notice. Courtesy of my uncle."

"Damn, you're like a fucking king," I laughed.

"He said that's the last thing I'm getting for awhile. Most cabins here have televisions, but they only get cable. This one has a satellite that gets us more channels, the same one supporting the two televisions in the lunchroom."

I sat on my bed and fluffed the pillow, resting my head on it. The softness instantly made me feel completely relaxed, something I desperately needed from a long day. "You look exhausted," Shane noticed.

"I am, Shane. Ugh, my God, I just want to pass out."

"You can see me naked if that'll help."

I laughed. "Why, does your body resemble that much of a Greek God's?"

He laughed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I love you, Alec. You're so cute and funny."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Seriously though, if you're that tired, go take a hot shower and get some sleep. It'll help a lot, the shower I mean."

I nodded in approval. "Yeah I think I will."

Getting up, I headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Opening the shower door, I ran the water and undressed, throwing my clothes aside. Stepping in the shower, I closed the door and stood under the hot water, instantly feeling even more relaxed. The hot water warming my body relieved my sore, achy muscles, making me smile with pleasure. "Ugh, that feels so good," I said quietly to myself. I stood under the water for a few minutes before washing my hair and body. When I finished, I stood under the water for several more minutes before shutting the water off and climbing out. Grabbing a towel, I dried myself and wrapped it around my waist.

Opening the bathroom door, I stepped out and headed to my dresser. The minute I opened the door, I heard Shane say something that sounded like "Oh my God." I smiled and pulled out a pair of boxers, black and white plaid pajama pants, and a black wife beater. Pulling the boxers on under the towel, I dropped it before pulling the pants and top on. "You look good in that," Shane complimented.

"Thanks," I smiled. I grabbed the towel and my clothes and threw them in the hamper, making a mental note to do the laundry tomorrow after lunch. Shane looked at the clock and back at me.

"Do you want anything for dinner? I think they're making chicken or something."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. I think I'm just gonna sleep."

He smiled and pulled the sheets over, showing he wanted me to sleep with him. I climbed into his bed and got comfortable, smiling when his arm went around my waist. I laid with my back facing him, his body pressed against mine, his arm holding me close. I fell asleep after a few minutes but woke with a jump when Shane sneezed. "Sorry," he laughed. I looked at the clock and noticed it was already two hours away from midnight. I smiled and closed my eyes again, falling asleep right away.

I woke up early the next morning, happy that my group wasn't meeting until eleven, then again at three. I stretched and realized Shane wasn't next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hearing the water running in the shower. A moment later, I heard it stop, the door opening and closing. He opened the door and smiled at me, going to the closet, steam following him. My eyes widened at the sight of him like this, no doubt drool forming at my mouth.

His body looked amazing, the droplets of water glistening off his chest. His tanned skin looked perfectly smooth, his arm muscles flexing as he opened the closet doors. He turned around a few times to see what shirt he'd rather wear with the jeans he pulled out. I stole a glance at his toned stomach, well earned abs and v-lines showing. I instantly grew hard at the sight of him, adjusting my position on the bed, laying back down. He got dressed like I had last night, under the towel, taking it off once he had his boxers on - blue plaid, similar to ones I owned.

He took his shirt into the bathroom with him, no doubt putting on deodorant and body spray and fixing his hair. He came back out, his hair dried and styled, smiling at me. "Enjoyed the view?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did."

He leaned over the bed and kissed me, one hand on my waist, the other behind my neck. His breath smelled extremely like mint, I'm willing to bet he used mouthwash too. This was my perfect boyfriend, the one person who made me feel like I hadn't a care in the world, and he was perfect in every way. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No, I'll get something later."

"Okay," he smiled, heading for the door. He winked at me before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I climbed out of bed and took a shower right away, getting that out of the way. Brushing my teeth, I rinsed with mouthwash and inhaled, the minty menthol feeling rushing through, making me smile. I fixed my hair and dressed in black shorts, ending just below the knee - the way I liked it. I grabbed a dark blue shirt with a white design on it, and white skate sneakers, the ones I never bothered to untie since I slip into them so easily.

Just as I finished, Shane got back, stopping in his tracks as he entered the room. "Damn, you look good."

I smiled from ear to ear, brushing lint of my shorts. "I never usually wear shorts, but I like these a lot."

Shane smiled and walked over to the closet. "You know what would look good with that?" he asked, fishing through the closet.

"What?"

He pulled out my black and white checkered suspenders, holding them in front of him. "These." I smiled and put them on, showing him when I finished. I adjusted them so they hung down a little longer than last time, ending right at the knee. He smiled and kissed me again, "Perfect." Looking at the clock, he looked outside out to the lake. "We should go to the lake later."

"You want to?"

He nodded. "After your group meets for the last time today." I smiled, knowing I couldn't wait for four o'clock to come around.

The day seemed to fly by for me, thank God. I left the group meeting with Amanda, heading back to the cabin. She was talking about what she was doing in her other groups, how she spent her free time, and how a few of her friends thought I was cute. I laughed hearing it and thought about telling Amanda about Shane and me, but I remembered what we promised. But then again, I could trust Amanda and I know she wouldn't make a big deal out of it - I mean, she wasn't even jealous that I got to stay with Shane, she didn't even bring it up. She didn't even ask--"So, what's it like being with Shane all the time?" she asked.

I guess I spoke too soon. "It's pretty good. He's a great guy - he's funny, talented, a good friend."

"God," she laughed, "You're so lucky to be staying in the same room as him. I'd kill to be you right now."

"Oh, you have no idea," I muttered under my breath. I flinched as a bee whizzed past my face, making Amanda laugh. I rolled my eyes and told her I'd see her later as I neared the cabin. I opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the emptiness that was our cabin. I closed the door and slid my guitar under the bed. "Shane?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" I knocked on the door and waited. "You can come in, I'm just flossing my teeth." I opened the door to see him up close and personal with the medicine cabinet mirror, weaving floss in between his teeth. "I ate chicken and my fucking God, it's still there!"

I laughed and stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He finished and turned to face me, holding me close to him. I felt his heartbeat, the steady beat matching with mine. I felt like I could fall asleep in his arms, but I could tell he was uncomfortable, so I let go, allowing him to stand up straight instead of leaning on the sink. "Can we go to the lake now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Following him out of the cabin, we headed down to the lake, some of the Camp Rock members already there, swimming in the lake and hanging around by the dock. We sat on a stone bench higher up, away from everyone else. "I used to come up here a lot last summer," he said, looking out beyond the lake. "Mostly when I wanted to be alone. I wasn't a very social person back then, I let my fame get in my way. I didn't want to come here at first, but Nate and Jason made me, and I'll be damned if it wasn't one of the best things I've done."

He moved closer to me, his arm brushing against mine. "Then I met this girl, Mitchie, who made me fall in love with her voice. She was an awesome singer, and I fell in love with her. But a few weeks of going out, she broke my heart and told me we weren't working out. I could tell she didn't like me anymore, but she never told me the truth and she never told me why."

I felt so bad for him, I mean how could someone do that to such an amazing guy? That's when I realized something. "Like in the song. She's the one that broke the heart that wanted to heal."

He looked up and into my eyes. "And you're the one who healed it."

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and smiled faintly when Shane wiped them away. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, entwining his fingers with mine. Letting go, he looked out at the lake again. "I've never felt a love more stronger before, Alec. You make me feel like…I can't even describe it. I feel like my life is perfect now that I have you." He wiped tears from his own eyes and sniffled a little bit. "And I never want to lose you."

I rubbed his arm and gave him an assuring smile. "You never will. I feel the same exact way about you, and I promise I'll never leave you. Ever."

He smiled and we both decided to go back to the cabin. The minute Shane closed the door behind us, he took a step forward and slammed his lips onto mine, both of us falling onto his bed. He pulled the sheets from under me and threw them toward the end of the bed, kicking his shoes off. I did the same and moved so I was laying completely on the bed, Shane on top of me.

He pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his jeans, doing the same to me, and threw the clothes onto the floor. He pulled the sheets over us and kept kissing me, his body pressing against mine, heat being exchanged through both of us. He broke the kisses and gave me a questioning look. I knew exactly what he wanted to know. In response, I simply smiled and nodded once.

* * *

Chapter Two complete! I wanted to get it in two days ago, but there was a maintenance problem on so I couldn't access my stories. I was so mad, but now I'm okay and here it is! Chapter Three is on it's way.


End file.
